


THE HEART’S BEAT

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Separation, sickness and unresolved feelings confront the newly married Royals.<br/>Author’s notes: This was an entry in the LC3 challenge ag_fics. Chapter 1 is the original entry. Theme word/s: Elements (rain), Newly wed<br/>I decided to continue the element theme through the chapters. There are four chapters for the four elements; water, fire, air, earth.</p><p>ORIGINALLY POSTED TO LIVEJOURNAL.COM</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HEADER

THE HEART’S BEAT (All 4 Chapters)  
 **Title: THE HEART’S BEAT**  
 **Rating: pg**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gaius OC (Jenney (a maid))  
 **Warnings:** possible series 4 spoilery if we’re lucky.  
 **Disclaimer:** Merlin is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Summary:** Separation, sickness and unresolved feelings confront the newly married Royals.  
 **Author’s notes:** This was an entry in the LC3 challenge ag_fics. Chapter 1 is the original entry. Theme word/s: Elements (rain), Newly wed  
I decided to continue the element theme through the chapters. There are four chapters for the four elements; water, fire, air, earth.  
No beta so please excuse the mistakes. Please comment. I look forward to them.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/sidhe_faerie/pic/0000t907/)


	2. THE BEATING OF THE RAIN (WATER)

Chapter 1: THE BEATING OF THE RAIN (WATER)

Gwen stands at the window and watches as the rain pours down. He should be back by now but there is still no word. They should be on their wedding trip not separated. She turns from the window as one of the young maids enters the room.

“My Lady, is there anything I can get you?”

“My husband.” Gwen turns back to the window and sighs.

“Um.” The girl looks at the floor not knowing how to respond.

“It’s alright Jenney. You can help me prepare for bed.”

“Yes, My Lady.” Jenney was glad there was something she could do for the new Queen.

Gwen leaves the window and moves to the dressing area. Jenney unlaces the elaborate gown and helps her step out of it. Gwen starts to pull the pins from her hair as the maid brings a fresh nightdress.

~X~

They are at least a day from Camelot and the rain is only slowing them down. Arthur is wet and annoyed. He regrets having to leave Gwen to take care of a problem on the border with Odin. Why is there always some kind of issue on the boarder of Odin? He should have just sent the Knights and stayed with Gwen. He will have to be away from her yet another night.

Arthur sighs and shifts in the saddle to look behind him. The Knights behind him look bedraggled and miserable. Merlin looks like a drowned rat. The rain has even made Merlin quiet. They need to get out of this and soon or they will catch their death of cold. As if a prayer was answered an old hay barn comes into view.

“Here, we will take shelter in there.” Arthur called to the Knights. He quickens his mount’s pace and the other Knights do the same.

Arthur, the five Knights, Merlin and the horses all try to find a dry spot in the dilapidated building. After a bit of sorting out, a fire is made in a cleared out spot and a pot of beans is put on to cook.

“I am soaked thru and I think my chainmail is rusting.” Gwaine complains as he moves to sit by the small fire.

“I miss my bed.” Merlin sighs as he stirs the food.

“I miss my wife.” Arthur looks around at the Knights. “We should all be home.”

“It’s not your fault, Arthur; we would already be home if it wasn’t for this rain.” Elyan said as he peeled his cloak off his chainmail and armor. “I’m sure Gwen is fine, safe and warm in bed.”

“Yes, I’m sure she is.” Arthur looked out thru the open door way at the pouring rain. If the rain did stop, the road would still be difficult to travel quickly on. He may be out yet one more night still.

~X~

Gwen pulled a quilt off the bed and went to sit in the chair by the fire. Jenney had gone and she was alone. This was what being Queen was going to be like, waiting for Arthur to come home from this or that. Gwen smiled. Would she want a different life than the one she chose? Never.

He would be home soon and then they could take the wedding trip he promised. She couldn’t wait to see Cornwall again. Her last trip was with Morgana but that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Gwen looked at the fire and hoped he was dry and warm but from the looks of the storm raging outside there was little chance of it. Gwen sighed and picked up the embroidery on the table next to her. She looked at it and just put it back. She should try to get some sleep but when she looked at their bed she couldn’t bring herself to spend the night there without him. She snuggled down into the quilt and dozed off.

~X~

Arthur tried to get comfortable in the musty smelling hay but it made his nose itch and he was still damp under his chainmail. He looked around at the knights and Merlin. All were asleep in various positions. He grinned and thought that they could sleep anywhere. He sighed and tried another position maybe that would help. He started to doze.

~X~

The day dawned bright and sunny the rain had stopped but there were large puddles in the roads. They would have to be careful of the horses footing.

Arthur was the first to rise, waking Merlin then the others. He was eager to get started. After a quick breakfast and the horses had been saddled once again they headed off.

The roads were even worse than they thought as they neared Camelot. There were rock slips and trees that had fallen into the road in places. This made them have to walk the horses over the uneven ground even more slowly.

Arthur was getting even more annoyed at the slow pace. Merlin was chatting with Gwaine and Elyan about a particular serving girl at the ‘Rising Sun’ that he fancied. Leave it to Merlin to get dating advice from those two. Arthur shook his head and kept moving.

~X~

Gwen woke early and sat in the chair waiting on the maid. She looked at the unused bed and sighed. Nothing to do but get on with the day.

Jenney came in with the breakfast tray and looked from the queen to the unused bed. “My Lady, did you not get any sleep at all? This is the third night you have been in that chair.”

“I got some. We will keep this between us. I do not want the King to worry every time he leaves to protect the kingdom that I will not get rest. He should be home by supper time so I will not be in the chair tonight.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. What dress would you like for today?” Jenney knew how to keep quiet at least to the King. Now the Queen didn’t say anything about telling Merlin. She put the breakfast on the table and headed for the clothes press.

“The blue will do fine, the one with the embroidery down the front.” Gwen stretched and went to eat as Jenney retrieved the dress. “There is a council meeting today and then arrangements must be made for the Autumn feast.”

“Do you want me to tell cook you will be down to see her?” Jenney asked.

“Yes, I will be there after the midday meal to discuss the menu. I also need to go over the guest list. Arthur wants to add to it I think but that will have to wait.”

Gwen got into her dress and Jenney arranged her hair. She looked in the mirror and sighed. The duties of Queen must be seen to even if all she wanted to do was stand on the steps and wait for Arthur.

~X~

Arthur and the knights had not got very far when a tree blocked the road in front of them. They all dismounted. There was no way to get around the tree safely with the horses. It had to be moved.

“Percival, what do you think?” Arthur looked to his strongest knight.

“I can move it, Sire, with assistance. Elyan can you take your axe to it there?” Elyan nodded and chopped the tree separating it from the stump where it had cracked. Percival and Leon pushed the now free tree into the woods and over the embankment.

Arthur went to look at where the tree split. “There was lightning here. Let’s get going. I want to get to Camelot before nightfall.”

Merlin shook his head and said. “I don’t think we are going to make it at this pace, Arthur.”

“Did I ask you, Merlin?” Arthur looked at him as he mounted his horse. “By the way Merlin, you might think of some flowers for the girl and not a serenade. I have heard you sing and she will laugh you off.”

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.” Merlin rolled his eyes behind Arthur’s back. He then looked at Gwaine and Elyan as they both were trying to stifle a laugh.

~X~

The council meeting was just routine things. No decisions had to be made right away. Gwen took the midday meal in the now empty council chambers. She looked around at the room. She couldn’t even guess how many times she had scrubbed the floor or scraped the wax off the candle stands and floor. Now she was Queen and someone else did it. It made her feel restless. She was always used to having more than enough hard work to occupy her day.

Jenney came to take the dishes away. Gwen looked at her maid and smiled. “Thank you, Jenney.”

Gwen stood and headed to the kitchens to discuss the Autumn feast with the cook. She was planning feasts now not serving at them. She still wished to be waiting on the steps but maybe she will hear something soon. After the kitchens her next stop is to check on Gaius and see that he is not worrying too much. She was worrying enough for both of them.

~X~

The sun was starting to set and they were at least two hours away from Camelot. Arthur turned in the saddle and looked at them all. “I want to continue on and not set camp. We are only a few hours away.”

Leon, who was next to Arthur, nodded. “There should be moonlight tonight with the clear skies but we will still need to be careful, Sire.”

“Agreed”, Arthur said. The other knights nodded in silent confirmation. Merlin just sighed. “Don’t worry Merlin I’m sure Gaius will be waiting with warm milk for you.”

Merlin thought that wouldn’t be a bad thing but he would never say it to Arthur. “Yes, Arthur and love does make you do strange things like stumble through the dark to get home.”

“Merlin, if and I say if that serving girl gives you the time of day you may just well understand love.” Arthur chuckled.

“I’ll just have Gwen explain it to me.” Merlin shot back.

Arthur laughed.

~X~

Gwen was standing at the window in there chambers, waiting still. Jenney was moving around the room tidying up this and that. Off in the distance she saw a glimmer of metal. Was that Arthur or is it a trick of the moonlight? She grabbed her cloak and headed to the door.

Jenney looked up from what she was doing. “My Lady, where are you going?”

“I thought I saw something in the distance.” Gwen explained.

“Shall I send the guard?” Jenney was reluctant to let her mistress go out in the night by herself.

“No, it may be nothing but I’m going to get some air anyway.” She put on her cloak and walked out of the room.

Jenney just stared after her mistress.

Gwen stood at the top of the steps and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Was she imagining she saw him or did she really see him?

~X~

The outline of the citadel stood out against the night sky. Finally home, Arthur thought. He quickened his pace as much as he dared. The knights looked at each other knowingly and did the same.

As they reached the draw bridge Arthur thought that he saw her. He urged the horse faster into the courtyard. Arthur dismounted and handed the reins to a waiting stable boy. “Guinevere, have you been waiting there for me the whole time I was gone?”

“No, but I wanted too.” Gwen smiled and held her arms open to him. Arthur took the steps two at a time to reach her open arms. They shared a deep kiss. They held each other as the other knights came into the courtyard and dismounted.

Merlin was the last to dismount. He started up the steps to attend to Arthur. Gwen looked over at her friend and frowned.

Arthur followed her gaze. “Merlin, go home and get to bed. That goes for all of you.” Arthur put his arm around his wife and led her to their chambers.

Jenney had not heard the arrival and was surprised when the King came thru the door. “Your Majesty, welcome back.” She curtseyed quickly.

Gwen took one look at her husband and sighed. “Do you want a hot bath?”

“No, I want to get out of these wet things and get in bed with you.” Arthur grinned mischievously.

Gwen smiled and blushed a little. “You may go Jenney. I’ll see you in the morning. Merlin will probably be late so you can bring the breakfast tray.”

“Yes, my lady.” Jenney blushed deeply, curtseyed again and left them alone.

“Arthur, really, in front of my maid?” She teased him. “Come here and let me help you with your armor.” Her fingers made quick work of the armor and it was soon piled by the fire along with the chainmail and the sodden clothes underneath.

She brought him dry breeches and a tunic. Arthur donned the breeches and laid the tunic aside and took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes, I did.” She leaned into his bare chest spreading her hands out. She loved the feel of his bare chest.

He leaned down to kiss her again as he unlaced her gown. He helped her out of it and they went to lie on the soft bed. They snuggled close to each other and kissed again.

Gwen reveled in the feel of his arms around her. She would never stop worrying every time he left but now it was different. She was his wife. It made separations even harder now but she had faith in him to return to her and to Camelot.

Arthur smiled as he fell asleep. I am where I belong, he thought.

Soon they were asleep, too exhausted to stay awake a minute longer.


	3. THE BURNING OF FIRE (FIRE)

Chapter 2: THE BURNING OF FIRE (FIRE)

Morning came and so did Jenney with the breakfast tray. Gwen, who had always been an early riser was lying in bed watching Arthur snore.

Jenney came in quietly and placed the tray on the table and started to place the dishes. She looked up when she saw a movement from the bed.

“It’s just me, Jenney,” Gwen whispered when she saw the maid look up. “Finish what you’re doing.” Gwen untangled herself from Arthur and went to the hearth to stoke the fire.

“Your majesty, I can do that.” Jenney walked around the table.

“I know it just chilly in here. I don’t want the King to catch cold after being in the wet so long.” Gwen was chilly too. Standing there in just her shift, the chill off the floor rose up her legs. She went to the chair and grabbed the velvet dressing gown and put it on. She would have preferred a warmer woolen one. She will have to add that to the list of things she still needed. They had married quickly after the coronation and there wasn’t that much time to prepare.

Arthur stirred in the bed. Jenney jumped still not used to serving the unconventional couple. Gwen smiled at her maid’s nervousness. Most married couples had separate quarters but they did not. Gwen preferred it that way. A commoner husband and wife would share a bed, she had explained to Arthur. He seemed pleased when she had spoken to him about it.

Gwen walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets up over Arthur’s bare shoulder and back. She would let him sleep a while longer.

“Jenney, bring some more wood and make sure the water pitcher is full.” Gwen said quietly. “We will be taking a late morning.”

“Would you like to dress My Lady?” Jenney asked.

“Not yet, I think I’ll slip back in bed with Arthur for now.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Jenney blushed slightly, curtseyed and went to take care of the queen’s requests.

Gwen pulled off the dressing gown and got back in bed. Arthur turned over and pulled her to him in his sleep. She smiled and pulled the blankets up over them. It was still chilly in the room.

~X~

Merlin opened an eye then shut it quickly. It was morning and he was really late. He went to get up and he was assaulted but weak aching limbs. It’s just from the rain and the riding. He made to get up again and fell with a thud to the floor.

Gaius looked up the stairs to the closed door of Merlin’s room when he heard the thud. He moved quickly up the stairs and opened the door.

Merlin lay in a heap by the bed. He felt the boy’s head and he was feverish. “Merlin, can you hear me?” Gaius patted his cheek. He got no response.

Gaius went to the corridor and caught the attention of a serving boy to help him put Merlin back to bed. After that was accomplished he sent the boy to tell Arthur that Merlin was ill and not fit for duty.

~X~

There was a quiet knock on the door of the Royal Couples’ chambers. Jenney opened the door and saw he friend James standing there. She smiled. “Hello James. What are you doing here?”

The boy looked at the floor then back at the pretty maid. “The Court Physician sent me to give the King a message.”

“Oh,” Jenney said. She stepped back and let him pass.

James bowed the Royal Couple as they ate a late breakfast. Arthur looked up. “What is it?”

“Sire, the Court Physician said to tell you that Merlin is ill and unfit for duty.” James said quietly.

Arthur looked at Gwen who looked worried. “It’s nothing. He’s just being a girl.”

“No Sire. I had to help Gaius put him to bed. He had tried to get up and passed out from a fever, apparently.”

“That is not Merlin being lazy. He is ill.” Gwen looked at her husband. “We should go see him.”

“After I take care of some things, we will go see about him.” Arthur seemed unconcerned and took another bite of sausage. Actually he was worried but didn’t want to show it in front of the other servants. It was not like Merlin to be that ill.

“Thank you, James,” Gwen said. She looked at Arthur in astonishment. Gwen knew that Merlin and Arthur were close so she did not understand his behavior.

James bowed again and turned to leave, pausing to smile at Jenney as he left.

“Go take care of what you have to do. I’m going to see about him now.” Gwen said angrily as she stood. She gave Arthur a glare as she left their chambers.

Arthur sighed and quickly followed his Queen. “Guinevere, wait for me.” He called out to her as he chased her down the corridor.

Jenney laughed softly at them. They reminded her of her parents, who had been married for decades. They were definitely not what one would expect from a Royal Couple.

~X~

Gaius had tried everything he could think of to lower the fever that raged in Merlin. Whatever this sickness was it had a hold on him. He checked Merlin’s forehead again and it was still on fire.

The door to the physician’s chambers opened and the Royal Couple stepped through. Gwen seeing the door to Merlin’s room open walked quickly across the room. Arthur still behind his bride wearing a scowl followed her lead.

“Gaius, how is he?” Gwen asked quietly as she entered the small room. Merlin was as white as the sheets he was laying on.

Arthur scowl deepened when he saw Merlin. “He was fine last night how could this get so bad so fast, Gaius?” Arthur stood at the foot of the bed.

Gaius looked up. “He must have had it then and just not said anything. I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t say he felt ill.”

“I can’t either. He complains about everything.” Arthur was even more worried now.

“Arthur, that is so mean.” Gwen gave him the second glare of the day. “What has gotten into you?”

“I’m just saying he complains.” Arthur sighed. He wasn’t going to have a peaceful day with an angry wife and an ill man servant. He had to just be quiet before he made Guinevere even angrier at him.

“Did you go through any areas that were unusual or had sickness?” Gaius asked Arthur as he dipped the cloth in water to put on Merlin’s head. “Where did you sleep last night?”

“We didn’t go through any places where there was sickness. Last night we slept in an old hay barn.” Arthur frowned and tried to remember if there was anything unusual about the trip. “We slept in a cave the night before because of the rain, but we have used that cave before.”

“Have you used the hay barn before?” Gaius asked.

“No, I really don’t even remember seeing it before last night. The straw smelled musty. Merlin was sleeping with his face close to it. All of our bedding was soaked from the rain. Some of the knights and I laid out our cloaks.” Arthur was concerned now. He had lain on his cloak but Gwaine and Elyan had not.

“Maybe there was something in the straw.” Gaius sighed. “What could it be that it would give him such a fever?”

Arthur turned and rushed into the corridor and called to a passing guard. “Go find Sir Elyan and Sir Gwaine and bring them to me.”

“Did you say Elyan?” Gwen had followed him. She stood there behind him in the middle of Gaius’s chambers. She was pale with worry.

Arthur turned to her and nodded. He was afraid that if Merlin was ill then the two knights would be also. They returned to Merlin’s room to await the two knights.

They didn’t have to wait long. Percival came in with Gwaine over his shoulder. “Gaius!” Percival called out as he came into the physician’s chambers.

Gaius came to Merlin’s door and shook his head. “Put him on the cot there.” Gaius pointed to a cot against the wall. He turned to Arthur and said, “It’s Gwaine.”

“Are you sure he’s not just drunk?” Arthur asked. He was hoping that was the case. He looked at Gwen. She was dipping the cloth into the basin to cool it down for Merlin.

“I’ll check but if Percival brought him here it must be something else.” Gaius went down the steps to examine Gwaine.

Percival ducked his head as he entered Merlin’s room. “Sire, Gwaine has a fever.”

Arthur looked at him seriously then pulled him aside to speak quietly. “Percival go find Elyan. I sent a guard but it has been a while and the Queen is concerned for her brother.”

Percival nodded and hurried out.

“You think Elyan is ill too don’t you?” Gwen looked up at Arthur. She bit her lip not wanting to here the answer.

“He may be but I believe that Gaius will cure them. Don’t worry Guinevere.” Arthur couldn’t bear it if he was the reason that Guinevere lost her brother. It had been a fear of his since he had knighted Elyan.

It was twenty minutes before Percival came back with Elyan over his shoulder just as he had carried Gwaine. Percival laid him on the other cot in the main room of the chamber.

“Where was he?” Arthur asked as he came over.

“He was at the forge. I think he was trying to do some work. He was passed out near the door.” Percival told them.

Gwen stood at the top of the steps in the open door way. “Did he light the fire?”

“No. He had just walked in. Nothing looked like it was touched.” Percival answered her.

Gwen nodded and came to her brother’s side. “Is it the same, Gaius?”

“Yes Gwen, I’m afraid it is.” Gaius grimaced. “Is anyone else affected?”

“Leon is the only one not here.” Arthur said. “Percival see if you can find him.”

Percival nodded and turned to leave.

As if on cue, Leon stepped through the door. “Sire I just came from the stables. Two of the horses are dead. The Stable Master says there are two others that are ill as well.”

“What horses are they?” Arthur asked him.

“The two that are dead are yours and the one that Merlin rides. The two that are ill are mine and Gwaine’s.” Leon looked at the two men on the cots. “What illness do they have?”

“That’s four of the six we took.” Arthur frowned. “Percival was it yours and Elyan’s horses that were separate from the others?”

“Yes, they were on the far end near the door. the others were in the corner. There was not much room for all six.” Percival nodded.

“Was there straw anywhere near the horses?” Gaius asked the Knights.

“Yes, well, not mine and Elyan’s but the others were right against some old bails.” Percival looked at the old physician. “Do you think something was in the straw?”

“Leon, I need the contents of one of the horses stomachs to check it.” Gaius looked at him.

“Take it from mine, Leon.” Arthur said. “He was the one closest to the straw. As soon as Gaius finds out what this is he may be able to fashion a remedy for the horses as well.”

“Sire, I fear that if the horses ingested the straw there is nothing that can be done.” Gaius shook his head. “But I will do my best. First we must cure these men.”

Leon nodded and went to get what Gaius needed.

Arthur went to kneel beside Gwen at Elyan’s bedside. “Guinevere, I must attend to some matters but I will be back.”

Gwen nodded. “I understand. I want to stay with my brother.”

Arthur nodded and walked towards the door. He stopped to speak to Gaius. “I’ll send some help, Gaius, to care for them.”

“Thank you Sire,” Gaius said gratefully.

Leon returned with the contents of Arthur’s horse’s stomach. Gaius took one look at it and nodded. “Leon, tell the Stable Master to give the horses that are ill lots of water. Tell him its ergot in the straw.”

“The other two that were ill have already died, Gaius.” There was a hitch in Leon’s voice as his horse was one of the dead. “But I will have the Stable Master treat the last two.”

“That’s a good idea. Just in case they also ingested some of the tainted straw.” Gaius agreed with the knight. He patted Leon on the shoulder. Leon had always been a master of horsemanship so Gaius knew that losing one of his horses upset him.

Leon nodded and left for the stables once more.

“Gaius, how can you tell that’s what it is?” Gwen asked as she daubed at Elyan’s forehead.

“The straw had the smell of rye. The stable master feeds wheat and barley not rye. He says it gives the horses colic. Cover them up. They will have to sweat it out. We shall have to get them to drink more water to flush their system.”

Gwen nodded and covered Elyan with another blanket.

Jenney and another maid, Alice, came into in. “The King sent us to help, Gaius.” Jenney said to the old man. She and Alice had helped often nurse the sick and injured.

“Alice, stoke the fire and Jenney, I need to bring Merlin down here with the other two. He needs to be warmer.” Gaius was already half way up the stairs to Merlin’s room.

Jenney followed him. In a few minutes she and Gaius were carrying Merlin down the stairs. They laid him on a pallet by the Knights.

Gwen turned to look at Merlin. “He looks pale, Gaius.”

“Yes he does.” Gaius turned to the maids. “I need fresh water and more wood to keep the fire going.” Both maids hurried to get what was needed. Gaius took a cup and filled it with water and held Merlin’s head trying to get him to drink. His hands were shaking.

“Here let me help.” Gwen kneeled on the floor and held the cup to Merlin’s lips and carefully tipped it. Merlin thankfully swallowed some of the water.

“Thank you, Gwen.” Gaius sat on a bench near Merlin. “I’m not as young as I used to be.” Gaius smiled a worried smile. “He always worries me.”

“He has a talent for it, I believe.” She rose and put her hand on the old man’s shoulder. “He will recover to worry you again.”

“I have no doubt.” Gaius nodded. He patted her hand.

Jenney and Alice returned with wood and water.

“Jenney, you watch over Merlin and Alice, you have Gwaine. I will take care of my brother.” Gwen instructed the maids. “Gaius, you need to rest. Have you eaten?”

“Yes, my lady, I have, thank you. I think I will sit for a while.” Gaius smiled up at her.

Gwen returned to Elyan as the other girls attended their assigned charges.

~X~

Arthur had Court matters to attend to then he sent for Percival and Lancelot. Lancelot was still healing from a deep wound he had received by bandits on patrol.

“You sent for us, Sire?” Lancelot bowed as he and Percival came into the council chambers.

“Yes, I want you to go and see to it that the barn we stayed in is burned to the ground. It is a hazard and it needs to be removed. Take some guards with you to contain the blaze.” Arthur told them.

Percival and Lancelot bowed and left to do as commanded.

Arthur went to check on the men in Gaius’s care.

~X~

Percival and Lancelot along with about ten guards rode out the way Percival and the others had come home the night before. They rode at a good pace for hours until they came to the old barn. They made camp outside the barn and made plans to start the burning in the morning.

~X~

By morning, Merlin and Elyan had recovered enough to sit up and eat broth and drink water on their own. Gwaine was still very ill.

“Why is he still unconscious Gaius?” Arthur asked when he came in that morning.

“I believe Gwaine may have been dehydrated to start with from drink. It will take a little while longer for him but by mid day he should start to stir.” Gaius was glad that his treatment was working. Merlin even had a little pink in his cheeks, although he believed that had something to do with Gwen’s new maid.

“I ordered the barn to be burned to remove the hazard.” Arthur told him.

“That is a very prudent course of action, Sire.” Gaius agreed. “That barn is very dangerous to an unsuspecting traveler. I’m sure that the Knights were not the first to be affected by the ergot poisoning.”

“What causes this poison?” Arthur asked curiously.

“Ergot is a natural growing fungus. It is most common in rye.” Gaius explained.

“So this was not intentional then?”

“No sire. It was purely accidental.”

Arthur nodded. He turned to look at his exhausted wife still fussing over her brother. Elyan looked like he was about to lose his temper at her. “Thank you, Gaius. Guinevere, come you need your rest. You have been at your brother’s bedside all night.” Arthur held out his hand to her.

“Go ahead Gwen. I’m going to be fine. You need to get some sleep. You look tired.” Elyan said in a way only a brother could get away with.

Arthur resisted the urge to chuckle. Guinevere would have slapped him had he said that, he thought. Elyan was right, she did look weary.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Gwen asked her brother. He nodded. Reluctantly Gwen took Arthur’s hand and let him lead her to their chambers.

When they arrived he helped her remove her gown and joined her for a short nap. Arthur had missed her in the bed last night as she was nursing her brother.


	4. THE SWIRLING OF SMOKE (AIR)

Chapter 3: THE SWIRLING OF SMOKE (AIR)

At first light, the guards along with Percival and Lancelot set fire to the barn. They worked to keep the blaze contained and not spreading to the woods or fields close by. The recent downpours had made everything moist so there was little chance of it getting too out of hand.

The fire burned brightly and high from the dry straw. The smoke rose so it could be seen for miles.

“We will be here all day at this,” Lancelot said to his fellow knight.

“Most likely,” Percival agreed. “How’s the wound?”

“It’s almost healed. It was silly really. I should have been paying attention to my surroundings and not daydreaming.” Lancelot admitted shaking his head.

“What were you daydreaming about anyway?” Percival asked him.

“I really don’t remember.” Lancelot lied. He was daydreaming about another man’s wife. He was too ashamed to admit it.

“Hmph,” Percival looked at him. It was known by the Knights of the Round Table that Lancelot still had feelings for the new Queen. It was trouble just waiting to happen.

Lancelot looked at him. He knew Percival knew of his feelings. Lancelot looked away and went to check on the other side of the burning building.

~X~

Arthur looked out the window and saw a plume of smoke in the far distance. He glanced back at Guinevere in their bed. This was a woman who held so much power over him and she didn’t even know it. When he left for the border with Odin, he was reluctant to leave Lancelot here with her. He knew about Lancelot’s feelings for her. It was all he could do to keep himself from throwing the man in the dungeon while he was gone. Guinevere would have never forgiven him for not trusting her. He did trust her, just not him.

“Arthur what time is it?” The woman in question asked from their bed.

“It is past noon. Are you hungry? I can send for a tray.” Arthur walked over to his still sleepy wife.

“Not really but if you are send for one.” Gwen stretched lazily as she felt the bed sag under Arthur’s weight. “Coming back to join me?” She giggled.

“Yes I am.” Arthur lay beside her and took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. “Is there any reason not too?”

Gwen giggled again. “No there is not but there is every reason to join me.” She ran her hands through his soft blonde hair and smiled seductively at him.

“Guinevere, are you playing at being a seductress?” Arthur smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

“I never have to play much at it, do I?” Gwen giggled as his breath tickled her skin. “You seem always ready to kiss me now that we are husband and wife.”

Arthur made an amused noise as he started to kiss her neck. Gwen lazily ran her hand over his back. Arthur moved to her lips and she met him with enthusiasm.

The door to the chamber opened and Jenney came in with the noon meal tray. She sat it on the table and turned to look at the bed and gasped at what she saw.

Arthur’s head shot up. “What is it?” He nearly growled at the maid.

“I … I brought the Queen’s noon meal, Sire. I … uh … didn’t know you were here.” Jenney blushed deeply then remembered to curtsy.

“It’s alright Jenney. Thank you for thinking of me.” Gwen sat up as Arthur dove face first into a pillow to keep from groaning aloud. Gwen looked at him as he sighed and rolled over to look up at her. “Do you know if Sir Gwaine had regained consciousness?”

Jenney kept her head down in embarrassment. “He was starting to rouse when I left for the kitchens.”

“Jenney, I want you to help Gaius until all the men have recovered.”

“Yes, My Lady,” she nodded. She curtseyed again then left.

Arthur looked up at the bed canopy and sighed. “That’s it I am making a decree that any servant that does not knock before entering a private chamber will have to spend a day in the stocks.”

“Then Merlin will never leave them.” Gwen giggled. “Don’t be angry. You should have locked the door if you wanted …” She blushed.

“You were the one that batted her pretty eyes at me. I am powerless to resist.” Arthur pointed his finger at her teasingly.

She grabbed his finger. “Arthur, go lock the doors.”

Arthur bounced up off the bed and complied quickly then rejoined his wife for an afternoon tryst.

~X~

Percival took a swig out the water skin and looked at Lancelot sitting next to him on the log. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Do about what?” Lancelot bit into an apple and stared at the still smoldering barn.

“Your feelings for the Queen.” Percival tore a piece of bread off and stuffed it in his mouth.

“I don’t know what to do.” Lancelot grimaced and exhaled sharply. “I am honor bound to Camelot and Arthur but it is not easy. I think Arthur knows but he will never say.”

“You should talk to Arthur and clear it up.” Percival looked in the sack of food for his own apple.

“I think I shall have to leave Camelot. I think an outpost on one of the borders would be best.” Lancelot looked over at Percival.

“The outposts are bleak. You should make sure he doesn’t give you the one near Odin’s territory. That is a rough place. You can’t daydream there that’s for sure.”

“Thank you for the advice Percival but I wasn’t thinking of taking that one anyway. I wouldn’t blame Arthur for sending me there just to get me out of the way.”

“Arthur wouldn’t do that.” Percival shook his head at the thought.

“What would you do if I had feelings for your wife?”

“Kill you.”

“Would you really kill me?” Lancelot looked at the quiet giant of a man in astonishment.

“Yes.” Percival looked at him very seriously then laughed. “I’m just having a joke on you, lighten up already.” Percival took a bite of apple and looked at the remnants of the barn. “Our task is done. We should stay to make sure it’s out then head back in the morning.”

“I agree. I’ll tell the men.” Lancelot stood up and went to where the guards were sitting. He instructed the guards on the plan.

Percival watched him then turned back to the smoldering pile. He thought of his wife, Mary that had been killed by Cenred’s men. Yes, he would have killed any man that wished to come between them. He was sure Arthur would feel the same about Gwen.

~X~

Arthur opened the door to the Court Physician’s chambers and looked around at the men recuperating from the accidental poison. Merlin looked nearly like himself. Elyan was still wrapped in a blanket by the fire. Gwaine was still in bed propped up with pillows and being fed broth by Alice.

Gaius seeing him enter came over. “Sire, I believe they will be completely well and fit for duty in a day or two.”

“That is good to hear, Gaius.” Arthur smiled. “Guinevere and I have been thinking you need a permanent assistant. I know that Merlin helps some but he has his own duties.”

“I was thinking the same thing after this incident.” Gaius nodded. “I am not getting any younger and staying up all night is very difficult for me. Not to mention the demands of potions and other preparations that must be made daily. I would like help.”

“Do you have anyone in mind?” Arthur asked the old man.

“Young Alice will do nicely. She is a natural at nursing the sick. She reminds me of Gwen in that way. I can give her training as well to further her abilities.”

“Speak to her then,” Arthur said. “We will pay her wages and any expenses for her training. I do want you to continue teaching Merlin as well. More than one healer in Camelot will be an asset.”

“Thank you, Sire. It is very generous of you and the Queen to pay the costs. I will speak to Alice about it.” Gaius looked at Merlin sitting at the fire. “Merlin is learning but you are right about Camelot needing two healers. The city and town are growing rapidly.”

Arthur nodded and left. That was one good thing to come out of all this, Arthur thought. He and Gwen had wanted to talk to the old man about getting help for a while but couldn’t find a way to broach the subject without hurting his feelings. It was Gwen that thought it would upset the old man. Arthur didn’t see the sense in worrying about Gaius’s feelings. It needed to be addressed regardless.

Arthur’s next stop was the stables where he was sure to find Leon. Four horses were dead and they needed to find replacements and quickly.

~X~

Gwen woke up alone and looked around. Arthur was not in their chambers. She remembered he had said something about going to check on the men and the stables. The room was starting to get dark. She rose pulling on her dressing gown over her shift and started to light the candles.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Gwen went to open it. It was Jenney with the supper tray.

“Come in Jenney. His Majesty is not here right now.” Gwen smiled at the nervous maid.

“My Lady, I didn’t mean to interrupt earlier today. It will take time to get used to serving you. You and the King are not like the other noble couples I have worked for before. I don’t mean to offend.” Jenny looked embarrassed.

“We are different that is true. The King was born Royal and I am a commoner so there are differences. We are trying to live in a way that makes us both comfortable. Don’t worry about earlier. It was Arthur’s fault for not securing the room before we … well … I’m sure you understand that we are newlywed.”

“Yes My Lady, I understand,” Jenney smiled at her mistress. “I hope I will find someone who loves me as much as the King loves you.”

“I know you will.” Gwen smiled at the maid. “James seems to fancy you. I think Merlin may have an interest as well.”

“Merlin has been trying to court Brenna from the tavern. But she thinks he’s too soft. She wants a rough tough save the world type of man.”

Gwen laughed out loud and startled her maid. “Merlin is as brave as a knight. Brenna is just being silly.” Gwen finished lighting the candles and went to get a fresh nightdress.

“My Lady, I can do that for you.”

“I know but I like doing some things for myself sometimes. I am a commoner after all.”

“You are the Queen of Camelot.”

“Yes, but I never want to forget where I came from. It is important to me. It is important to the kingdom that I remember.”

“Of course, My Lady,” Jenney nodded.

Gwen slipped behind a screen and changed into the night dress and pulled the dressing gown back on. She came out to find Jenney moving around the room taking care of this and that. She watched her maid and remembered what it was like to be the one doing those things. She moved to the window to look at the courtyard below. She saw Arthur and Leon walking from the stables deep in conversation.

~X~

“There are a few young horses in the stables Arthur but most are untrained. They may not be ready for months.” Leon was saying as they walked out of the stables.

“We need replacements fast. You and I have more than one horse but the others do not. Merlin needs a well trained mount. He is rubbish on horseback. He was using my oldest most docile mare. She was really one of the first I ever took out. Father thought her not cut out for battle. I’m sorry to lose her.” Arthur sighed sadly. “Your mount had been with you a while as well.”

“Yes, I trained him myself from a foul. I have one of his offspring that I have been training as a competition mount.”

“I have two of Lucy’s. They were twins. They are still young but I think the filly may take to Merlin. She has her mother’s temperament. Gwaine will need a new mount and he is as bad as Merlin when it comes to riding. I don’t understand how someone so skilled in battle can be so awful on horseback.” Arthur laughed.

Leon shook his head a laughed with the King. “I will speak to Sir Davies. I know he was looking to sell one or two of the horses from his stable.”

“Good. See if what he has is of any use for us. I will of course replace Gwaine’s horse at my expense. I know I can count on you, Leon. You know horses better than anyone I know.” Arthur chuckled. “Don’t tell the Stable Master I said that.”

“You have my silence, Sire.” Leon smiled and bowed as he took his leave of the king.

Arthur looked up to the window of his and Gwen’s chambers and saw his wife. He waved and started up the stairs.


	5. THE ROLLING OF THE HILLS (EARTH)

Chapter 4: THE ROLLING OF THE HILLS (EARTH)

The next morning the sun rose to find the three men nearly recovered. Gwaine was still moving a bit slow.

Arthur made a mental note to speak to him about his drinking. It was never a problem during patrols because he was always sober but in his off time he was drinking heavily. Merlin and some of the other Knights had to carry him out of the tavern often.

Arthur and Gwen had started back into their regular duties. Gwen had a feast to plan and Arthur had men to train and a Council meeting.

After the council meeting Leon approached Arthur about the horses he had looked over at Sir Davies’ stables.

“What did you find there?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Sir Davies has four not three he wants to sell. All are well trained and of good temperament. There are three steeds and a mare. I hope you don’t mind but I have already bought one of the steeds.”

“No of course not.” Arthur nodded. “It’s right for you to have one because you lost your own. I feel I should pay for the expense. Is there anything Merlin can handle?”

“That is not necessary, sire. I assure you. The mare is very docile but she is breeding age so that may be a problem.” Leon informed him.

“Yes, he will not be able to ride her on long journeys if she’s pregnant. Well, the same with the filly so he may have to trade around. If they are breeding at the same time I have no idea of what to do but we will address that if the need arises. Merlin needs to spend some time with the Riding Master.”

“I do not.” Merlin said as he walked into the Council Chambers. “And another thing that filly, Valla, bites my ears every chance she gets.”

“That may be the only time a woman will ever nibble at your ears Merlin.” Arthur chuckled. “You better just enjoy it. That serving girl you’ve been trying to court is definitely not going to do it.”

Leon shook his head and joined Arthur in a chuckle.

Merlin’s ears were turning red with embarrassment as he shook his head. “That is not funny Arthur.”

“Merlin what are you doing up and around? Did Gaius say you could wonder about?” Arthur asked his now completely blushing friend.

“Yeah, he was tired of hearing me complain about being bored. He’s giving Gwaine a lecture on his drinking at the moment.”

“So you came to annoy me?” Arthur looked at him smiling. Best to let Gaius handle Gwaine, he thought

“Yes, who else,” Merlin laughed.

“Sire, Sir Davies is requesting payment today so that the horses can be sent over.” Leon handed Arthur the letter with the amount requested.

“This is for three horses?” Arthur looked at the letter confused at the low price.

Leon nodded. “Yes Sire, he is having some financial difficulty so he is willing to ask a low price. It is more than fair.”

Arthur nodded and signed the letter and affixed a seal. “Take it to the treasury and I want you to go get the horses yourself. Merlin will come with you.” Arthur turned to Merlin. “Saddle Valla for yourself then switch to the mare on the way back. That way we can see which one you’re less likely to fall off of.”

Merlin frowned and started to say something. Leon, trying to avoid trouble, nodded and pulled Merlin along with him as he left.

Arthur sighed as they left. He walked into the study off the Council Chambers. He looked up to see Lancelot waiting for him. “Back so soon, Lancelot?”

“Yes Sire, we have destroyed the barn and all its contents. We have just now returned. I told Percival I would give report to you.” Lancelot paused a moment. “Sire, I would like to talk to you about a private matter.”

“What matter is that?” Arthur asked. He already didn’t like where this discussion was heading but it had to be dealt with.

“I feel my presence here in Camelot is no longer welcome. I feel that if I stay you and the Queen will be uncomfortable.” Lancelot was now looking at his feet. He was not sure if he could look Arthur in the eye.

“Because you still have feelings for Guinevere?” Arthur moved behind the great desk to sit in the highly carved chair. There was the black cloud rearing its head.

“You know?” Lancelot looked up surprised. He never thought that Arthur would admit to the knowledge of his feelings for Gwen but he did.

“As Merlin would say ‘a blind man can see it’. I trust Guinevere but to be honest I don’t trust you as much as I should.” Arthur moved the papers on the desk until he found the one he was looking for. “I have received a request from Lord Godwin for some assistance in training his knights. I think this would be a good opportunity for you and it will benefit me as well. Lord Godwin is an important ally but he has no male heirs. He has a daughter near your age. If you prove yourself to them both then there may be a marriage for you.”

“Sire, are you forgetting the fact I’m a commoner?” Lancelot was confused.

“You are Sir Lancelot, a Knight of Camelot. I expect you to behave accordingly. I’m not saying don’t tell anyone that you were born a commoner. I’m saying live by the Knight’s Code and show yourself worthy of your title.”

“Yes Sire,” Lancelot nodded. “I shall leave immediately for Gwault. I will not let you down. I am not sure about the marriage.”

“Princess Elena is a wonderful and beautiful woman. You may find her intriguing.” Arthur stood and walked around the desk to shake his hand. “I know that she is not Guinevere but she has a good heart.”

Lancelot took Arthur’s hand and nodded. “Thank you, Sire.”

“I will have a letter of introduction to send with you.” Arthur turned back to the desk. “I shall send it to you quarters when I am finished.”

Lancelot nodded and took his leave.

Arthur sat down to write the letter and he also mentioned that Lancelot was looking for a wife. He hinted that he may be a good match for Elena. Arthur sealed the letter with the Royal seal and sent it to Lancelot’s quarters via a guard.

His work done he went to find his wife before supper.

Gwen was looking out the window when Lancelot rode off for Gwault. She thought it odd that he would leave so soon after just coming back but she dismissed it when Arthur came into the room.

“Guinevere I’m afraid we will have to cancel our wedding trip to Cornwall. There seems to be so much to do. I hope you are not upset with me.”

“No, I’m not, Gwen said smiling. Gwen was actually not as upset about it as she thought she would be. We can be together right here without all the fuss of travel.”

“I will make it up to you somehow I promise.” Arthur pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

“We have the rest of our lives to be together. Every minute I spend with you is a gift.” Gwen caressed his cheek.

“I feel the same.” Arthur smiled and brushed back a stray curl.

Gwen snuggled into his chest and he tightened his embrace around her. She was a Queen and a warrior’s wife that meant that she had to make every second count. She must make an effort to love him even more with every heart’s beat.


End file.
